


A Grave Decision

by KipRussel



Series: Dial a Hitman [4]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47 and Lucas centric, Gen, Hitman spoilers, Post-Canon, all the way to end game, hitman 3, love those clone brothers sm, mentions of Arthur Edwards, mentions of Diana, mentions of olivia - Freeform, or really: a lil bit of grief with some peace and love in it (I hope), short lil character study, technically-- i see this as in that one year window, uhhh hurt/comfort I suppose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipRussel/pseuds/KipRussel
Summary: There is no body to bury.Yet his mind keeps wandering back to the idea. A marker, of some kind. An untraditional gravestone. Or traditional. Oddly sentimental. But what better way to acknowledge to Providence, to the world, I was human, I was here.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Emilio Vittorio, Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: Dial a Hitman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505348
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	A Grave Decision

There is no body to bury.

The CICADA mercenaries had all slowly untensed, radioing for base, ready for the disappointment their news would bring to their boss. 47 didn’t help move the body. Others had already moved in to carry Lucas away, lugging him lifeless toward the clean up crew.

It’s not a pretty sight.

47 takes his brother’s coat on his exit from the CICADA mobile base.

It fits well. Near-tailored to his body. Understandably. The pockets are soft and worn from years of use, but the jacket itself is in good shape.

The blood comes out with cold water in the bus station sink. 

47 doubts he will ever shake the scene from his mind. He long ago became desensitized to the aftermath of violent deaths, but the emotional twinges woven into the memory sear it into his mind. Just shy of haunting. Lingering. Sticking with him. 

Typically, he would call it unwise to make a grave. Previously, he would’ve cited the emotional attachment. The tactical failure of leaving a clue for someone who may want to connect the dots back to you. Graves are for hiding bodies from the public, so they do not have to see or think about death. For those who want to remember, who have the luxury of not being invisible.

There is no body to bury.

Yet his mind keeps wandering back to the idea. A marker, of some kind. An untraditional gravestone. Or traditional. Oddly sentimental. But what better way to acknowledge to Providence, to the world, _I was human, I was here_.

He let the thought steep, gaining space in his mind, until it became a near daily thought, and not just a hypothetical. The where— Romania? The place Lucas— and now 47— loathed so much? A home? Both of them lived nomadic lives. 47 doesn’t know of any places Lucas may have preferred. Olivia might know.

He wonders if Olivia has already made him a grave.

There is no body to bury. Perhaps he shouldn’t make a grave at all.

Maybe it could be in a place Lucas would want to have gone in the future. 47 doesn’t let himself entertain that thought. The cards have fallen where they fell. He does let his mind wander back, as he pokes at the far reaches of the web, to learn some of Lucas’ rich past, of the time between their separation and reuniting. How rich was his brother’s life? What all did he accomplish, before restarting his mission? What stories could he find? Maybe he’ll find a fitting place to make the grave.

He’s decided, now. That he will make one. He’s put too much effort and planning into the idea for it to be abandoned.

He wonders what he might put on the headstone.

Why had Lucas chosen his name? Where had ‘Lucas Grey’ come from?

It felt wrong to put his number anywhere. Lucas made his choice, just as 47 had. Their chosen names have meaning to them each— a rejection of what others want them to be, a declaration of who they have chosen to be. 47 reclaimed his ‘name’. Lucas must’ve found his just as important.

Would he be happy with this conclusion? With 47 and Diana dismantling Providence from the inside out? Wielding the power, but also the responsibility? Or is it too… executive?

Putting Lucas Grey on a headstone feels like a surefire way to upset the wrong kind of people.

A John Doe grave. No markings, just a remembrance of someone who had been. 47 remembers. Diana, Olivia. They’re who the grave has meaning to.

Laying the past to rest. Their mission, completed. Laying Lucas to rest. In memory, in symbol. Lucas had always pointed out the symbolism around them in the world, as children. 47’s memories are becoming clearer every day.

He opts to carve a symbol into the corner. An X, matching the scar on his hand. The scar that had been on his brother’s hand.

He decides on a place, finally.

Father Vittorio is happy to see him. He always is, though his rare visits have become sparser over the years. For safety, for distance. For fear of questions he does not know the answers to, about who he is. Those questions are much easier to look in the eye now. His memories sit easier in him, his understanding of who he is. The Father puts a shaky hand on 47’s shoulder and smiles at him.

Vittorio did not know 47 had a brother. He does not know that he had many, many brothers. But Lucas is the one in question.

He tells him that Lucas died honorably. To protect others. He leaves out all other details. He fails to mention that he was there, that he has not often wrestled grief, that he still catches himself on the odd stray thought about the event. How could he have acted differently, what can he learn, (how he misses Lucas, and did not give himself time to process that). 

Vittorio says that it is loving, to die to protect others. He doesn’t know the details. 47 wonders if the Father tries to fill in the blanks. If he can see how the weight of it hangs on him like the coat. Comfortable, familiar, a peaceful comfort of family; but heavy, mingled with twinges of guilt and acceptance and questioning. Death is a part of life. Their life. They have known since day one, a mantra drilled into their heads; life and death, killing— and in Ort-Meyer’s eyes, failure.

How different Father Vittorio is from their father.

47 thinks Lucas would’ve liked him.

Vittorio manages to gently pull some information from 47 about what his brother was like, as they clear a small space in the garden. He knows the details must be vague, despite 47’s memories being strong in his mind. It’s the nature of the job, the life.

They place the small headstone in a clearing around the flowers and vegetables. Father Vittorio says a short prayer, of thankfulness to God for life, for peace in grief, for strength in moving forward.

47 breathes deep. He considers the symbolism of this return.

Finding Lucas. His memories. Rebelling against the ICA with Diana. The train car in Romania.

Standing here, in the garden he had cared for, when he felt utterly lost, unknown. Tying memories to here once again, in honor of his brother. In love for his brother.

How the world has changed.

He can hear his brother’s voice very clearly. His sentiments pop up in his thoughts from time to time.

There will always be people like themselves. And there will always be people like the Partners, like Arthur Edwards. 47 likes to think he is not the sentimental type. But he betrays himself, at the foot of his brother’s grave, as the gentle grief intermingles with peace, looking at his hand, comparing his matching scar to the carving on the headstone. 

Oh, how he’s changed.

He has power, and also responsibility. 47 chooses to do what he can to stop those injustices like the ones they faced.

Lucas would’ve liked that, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
